


【千百】【yukimomo】爱着你的十年

by IkutaF



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkutaF/pseuds/IkutaF
Relationships: YukiMomo
Kudos: 6





	【千百】【yukimomo】爱着你的十年

注意：

1.千百

2.路人百出没

3.OOC是我的，千百是真的

————————————

百有恋人了。

这个认知让千不由得烦躁。他也说不上来究竟是为了百在恋爱这件事烦躁，还是这个消息不是由百本人亲自跟他承认而让他烦闷。

说起来他们俩因为花边新闻而上头条也不是第一次了，按理说早就该习以为常了，但这次稍微有些不同。他是亲眼看见百跟他的恋人亲亲热热的吻在一起。

百有恋人，还是男人，这个事实更让他感到怒火中烧。

是什么时候注意到百有了恋人这件事呢……大概是在天台演出之后吧。百一个人在休息室时对着手机傻笑的次数明显增多、对自己发的信息好几次不是秒回、甚至除了工作外百已经很久没有来自己家玩了。一开始千还在想是不是自己做错了什么，准备好了上好的和牛准备去百的家里问个清楚时，他看见了在门前与一个男人亲密相拥的自家搭档的身影。百脸上羞涩的表情与说夫妇漫才时截然不同，那是自己从未见过的表情。

但百明明喜欢的是自己！无论是曾经作为粉丝的百，还是如今作为搭档万事把自己放首位的百，他看向自己时那闪闪发亮的眸子，从来没有变过。不仅仅是喜欢那么简单，但那种喜欢一定也包含爱的意味。

自知不该胡乱怀疑，毕竟百的性格与同性亲密接触也不是什么大不了的事。千自我安慰着。恰好那段时间娱乐版上又瞎编百的桃色故事，千决定趁着机会好好旁敲侧击一下。

“百，你应该有要跟我说的事吧？”

“诶？？”

“比如最近的人际关系、再比如最近杂志上的消息……你不愿意说也没关系。”

“啊……啊哈哈，什么也没有哦……”

有蹊跷！

被百糊弄过太多次，千自认为在看破百的敷衍上自成一套。而这次，百也无疑是想蒙混过关。

“百！”

“有点生气的达令也好帅！！……但是这件事我还没想好怎么跟你说，给我点时间吧好吗？”

“关于情感？”

“嘛……是怎样的事情呢？”百有些心虚的移开视线，“但是我绝对不会让这件事影响到工作、影响到re:vale的！请放心吧！”

“不是……嗯，我相信你。”不对，我并不想听你说那种事的……

如果说之前的试探算是无果而终，现在眼前的事情便是证据确凿。

用备用钥匙打开百的家门的一瞬，映入眼帘的便是百红着脸颊小心翼翼接受对方亲吻的样子。而与此同时，百也像受惊的小兔子一样，下意识地握紧了对方的衣袖。这一举动仿佛一把大锤重重地砸在千的心弦上，震得他大脑一片空白。千强硬的把二人分开，将还没回神的百护在身后，充满敌意的质问对方：“你在对百做什么。”

“……是千先生吧，抱歉我无意吓到你的。我也没打算对百做什么不好的事……百他大概还没跟你说，我们是恋人。”

“胡说八道！”

“千、千！你听我说。”恢复行动力的百离开千的保护圈，走到对方身边握住那人的手，眼神里充满歉意，“对不起千哥，是我一直瞒着你，我实在不知道该怎么跟你和小罔说。但他说的没错，我们正在交往中。”

百与那人的相遇说来话长。

之前百因为精神上压力过大导致失声时，那人正是他的心理医生。本以为只是萍水相逢，没想到后来居然还能在运动部的活动上再次见面，一番寒暄后，发现他们甚至还曾经是大学校友！一来二去，二人便成了酒友，而那人后来也坦言喜欢百，希望可以得到追求百的机会。

“别开玩笑了！如果你的恋人是女生的话我一定会祝福你，但他可是男人啊！”千拽开百与那人相握的手，他不能接受百在自己面前与别人那么亲密。

“千哥……对不起，我知道我很任性，因为我们都是男人所以才更不知道怎么跟你开口……但是、但是！我一定不会让这件事影响到re:vale的活动的！”

“是的，千先生。”那人突然跪在千的面前：“我知道你们是偶像，很注意绯闻这方面。所以我也会努力不让这件事暴露，跟百相处时一定会谨慎小心、尽我所能地不给你们添麻烦！我……我喜欢百，喜欢在舞台上闪闪发光的百，也喜欢在你身边幸福地唱歌的百……所以，一辈子当地下恋情也无所谓！请您认同我们！”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”千发狂似的一把拽回打算把那人扶起来的百并顺势把他禁锢在自己的怀里，“既然男人也行的话为什么不选我！”

“诶？什、什么……”

“你，一直都是喜欢我的不是吗！”

“……你知道……………………？”百停下了挣扎的动作，仿佛断了线一般一动不动，只是喃喃着泪水肆意，“你都知道……你一直都……知道我的感情……”

“百……我！”笨手笨脚地擦去百的眼泪，千又心疼又着急。

“明明知道却不做出任何回应，大概因为我们都是胆小鬼吧。”

“混蛋你说什么！”

那人就着下跪的姿势，昂首正色道：“被百崇拜的滋味很好吧，千先生？所以才会迷恋、想一直占据着那道目光。我都懂哦……毕竟我一直都是……旁观着那样的百，嫉妒着你走过来的。”

“你…………”

“抱歉，百，我骗了你。我跟你的第一次见面，并不是那次心理咨询，而要比那还早得多的早。你甚至不是re:vale的百，你就是你，春原百濑。”

“诶……？”

“说来你大概不信，从大学开始我就是你的球迷，你的比赛我都有去看哦。所以你从大学退学的时候我沮丧了好一阵子，找人打听过你也没什么消息，本以为再也见不到了，大概是上天垂爱，终于让我再次见到了你……那次运动部的再会也不是什么巧合，我可是求了朋友好久才得到的门路。为了见你，因为想见你。”

百一言不发，眨眨眼睛，貌似还没消化那人的一番话语。

“放在过去，大概我还是会选择远远地看着你就好吧……但是那次心理咨询让我知道，你过得并不好。所以我对自己说，要勇敢迈出这一步，接近你走近你哪怕使出所有心机手段，哪怕我只是你用来逃避对千先生感情的替代品。……百，一直以来我只看着你，也只有你。但是千先生做不到吧？他就是曾经的我，一个懦弱、害怕失去的胆小鬼！”

“你！”

“……我知道啊，我不是千的唯一……”百双手捂住脸，哽咽着：“啊啊，真丢脸，我自以为天衣无缝，没想到却漏洞百出，反而伤害了你们。”

“百，该说对不起的是我！我对拥有你感到沾沾自喜，却完全无视了你的心情……给我个机会？我会好好珍惜你的。”千说着把怀里的百拥得更紧。

“百，我喜欢你，从前今后都不会变。所以选择我吧！”

“你们……是笨蛋吗！别对我这种自私、利用了你们感情的卑鄙的人那么好……”

“即使如此，我们心甘情愿。”千与那人异口同声，温柔地吻去了百不断滑落的泪水。

春寒料峭，而此刻的玄关内却有恋之花在盛开。

——————————————————————END？

“早安千！你今天来的好早啊……唔啊！！怎么回事你眼睛好红啊！”

“……百，如果你恋爱了话一定、一定一定要告诉我。”千关上手机，有点委屈的吸吸鼻子。明明是冲着抹布百千百3p这些字眼才点开这篇小说的，凭什么一上来自己就被判出局啊！而且这路人也太帅了吧！

“哈？我最近没什么绯闻啊……哈尼你是不是感冒了？”说着百递过手边的手纸。

“不是绯闻，我刚刚看了一篇小说，你跟别人跑了不要我了。”

“诶诶诶！！！达令你这是在吃醋吗！！呜呜呜有帅哥在为我吃醋，小百好高兴哦！！！！……但是啊千，这种连新闻都算不上的毫无证据可言的东西，看看就好不要入戏太深了。”

“……你是不是以为敷衍的夸我两句就能哄我开心？”

“总之！马上就要录节目，你这样红着眼睛小罔又要胃疼了。”

话虽如此，但总觉得还是很不爽。千不悦地瞄了眼手机想：既然如此，就让我宣誓主权吧。

“大家好！欢迎收看今天的next re:vale！我是百！”

“我是千。”

“话说啊，千最近有遇到什么特别的事可以跟大家分享吗？”

“是呢…百知道今天是什么节日吗？”

“诶？521？那是什么？小百只知道521系电车哦？”

“在中国，521是网络情人节哦。”

“唔啊，知道这种冷知识的千，好帅啊！！！！！！但是为什么是5月呢？有什么特别寓意吗？”

“因为521在中文里发音近似我爱你。”千深情款款地看向百，用中文字正腔圆道：“我爱你，百。”

“诶…？”

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们看最新一期next re:vale了吗！！”

“神回！神回！！神啊！！太尊了！千百是真的！！”

“虽然平时的夫妇漫才也很好，但这次百因为千的告白红着脸抱头蹲防的样子太可爱了！！尊死！！”

“哦哦哦我爱re:vale一辈子！！！！！”

我和文里的千不同，我会把握现在。

百，我爱你。

……………………呜、我、我也是……

——————————END

呜呜呜还是没赶上521发

其实本来是打算第一段把千三振出局的，但写着写着就不会写be开始往3p方向跑了，果然还是沙雕砂糖文适合我啊，不愧是我！

望大家看得愉快！


End file.
